Red lady on the move
by brokenHealer
Summary: This is an AU that takes place after MK9. Now that Shao Kahn has been banished by the eldergods. Skarlet is left wondering around with nowhere else to go. Then she runs into a mysterious demon in the night.


Skarlet strolled down her own path, aimlessly wondering through the realm. Ever since her master Shao Khan has been defeated, the red assassin was out on her own. She had never thought she had to do anything without his presence. 'Well he is gone, what else is there left for me to do?' The red haired woman questioned her self, she asked as nothing but a tool for the emperor, to eliminate those who he found to be a threat. That all she was told and commanded, and taught nothing else. Skarlet was left on her own now, which means she had to do things without a given order. She now roamed across the realm as a threat for both good and evil alignments. She wouldn't allow anyone else to take control of her, and use her as a puppet. The only person that she would allow to do that was Shao Khan, but he not within her reach any longer. Whoever came into her way, she wouldn't hesitate to kill them. She remained in Outworld, taking the lives of those who trespassed or even seemed to threaten the realm. Some did think she might be good, for giving the protection of Outworld but she did it out of the honor of the former emperor since it was his rightful realm that he ruled after all.

The red assassin walked out through the night of the realm she was born in. She had a male risen up by the throat. The man seemed to be dead as she drained him of his blood. Skarlet threw the corpse down as she had nothing to do with him as he had the fill for the night. She left the body laying there as she walked off. 'Petty thief, that's what he gets trying to steal my weapons.' She thought to herself. Her victim wasn't very smart from trying to steal her things; he was quite foolish,weak and overconfident. The only thing she could do to him was take his blood, and she felt no regret or remorse doing so. As the rogue woman strolled through the night. For a moment she thought she had heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned her head to see who could possible be but just was the body again. Her eyes traveled around the area but didn't find anything. She did find a silhouette crouching down then scurried off. She dismissed it as a scared villager and continue to make her way through the night. She glanced up at the moon, thinking about heer master, her father; Shao Kahn. Since he was gone, she had assumed that there was no one else out there, not even her siblings; Mileena, Ermac or even Kitana. She missed him, but there was nothing that she could do to bring him back. Even when she passes by and see the family's within the village of Outworld, it made her wonder what it would be like if the former Kahn had treated her that way instead of being some tool. Skarlet then instantly shook her head to shake off those thoughts. "There is no way in any universe that Shao Kahn would ever treat me like that." It was impossible for her place something like that into her mind. She was born, and created to be a tool for her use, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"There is no need for you to worry about that, since this realm is free from him after all, you should be glad." The red woman snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard the voice. She was not familiar with it, then again she wasn't really familiar with most people in the palace since her tyrannical father barely summoned her. "You dare to speak of the kahn that way?" She did not like what she was hearing. "Why do you call him something that he no longer has the throne or title to?" She now sees the silhouette of the figure appear, seeing horns appearing from the other's head. "Don't tell me you still remain loyal to that douche of a tyrant." Skarlet could not stand to hear the other spew insults of Outworld's former leader."Such words coming from one whose hiding in the shadows. You seem to be afraid of the assassin that still has loyalty." Her eyes sharpen into a glare.

The figure stepped out, revealing himself in the moonlight. The stranger wore a hood over hid own head, with horns that seemed to be dawning over his head.. His face was covered by a mask. He had a sword that rested upon his back, his attire was yellow and black. Similar to the colors of the ninja that she remember seeing fighting in the tournament. "Demons fear nothing." He spoke in response with her. "Then let me educate you on the meaning of fear." Skarlet spoke as she charged up at the other at she swings her leg to kick his face. He a grabs a hold of leg that was coming towards his direction. He forms a small smirk under his mask. "You won't be successful when you try." He spoke as he tugs at her leg.  
Skarlet lost her balance as she fell but got up quickly and swipe kicks at her legs. The demon was about the fall forward but till Skarlet elbowed his stomach.. There yellow dressed male could feel the pain that hit body as he doubled over and headbutts her. The horns on his head was about to his her but blocks it with her gauntlet covered force her elbow on his back, forcing the demon onto the ground. She draws out one of the short swords that sat behind her down. She attempt to slice his neck but rolls out from under her quickly before he even got a chance. The strange got him and hit her with the butt of his own sword.

Skarlet stumbled back from the attack but was confused as to why he did not unsheathed his sword. "Take this fight seriously, otherwise you'd get killed." She thought he might be playing, and not taking her seriously. "Only if you let go of the past." She very well knew what exactly what he was talking about. "If I did, what purpose will there be for me then? I serve for him, even in his absence." The blood assassin spoke as she throw her other sword at him. He blocked the oncoming projectile with the gauntlet on his leg as he raised it and then kicked her face. She moved away from the kick and elbowed his knee cap. He dropped onto the ground. "What use is that going to do, when everyone's going to forget his rule? You will need is a new purpose, accept the new ways of life instead of the old boring one." The red woman grabbed her sword once more about to cut open his head. Luckily the sword she threw was near him and picked it up. Using it to block the one she had in her hand. "I only provide my service for no other than Shao Kahn himself. I will continue to do so until my last breathe." The yellow demon punches her straight in the stomach, then grabs her face to headbutt her. "Don't defend that shitfaced ruler, even those who worked for him hated it. Your position no longer exists." He spoke ask Skarlet fell back. "I can show you much better things, much more things than he never taught you." He tries to persuade her. She gets up and punches him but he grabs her fist. "There is nothing else for me to learn." She through fist at him but he caught both wrists in her hand. "If you just give a chance." He spoke as she could feel the heat rise in her arms, and then realized he was sending heat waves to her arms burning them. "Why should I trust you?!" shouted as she pulled her arms back, kneeing his chest.

"My master fought for Outworld, does that not make us allies?" He spoke as he staggered back for space between him and the woman. Skarlet thought for a moment, she remember seeing some ninja in the outfit what was wearing similar colors to what he was wearing. The tournament fighter had fire power which would explain the burns that she got from the very stranger before her. "Your master's Scorpion?" She raised a brow asking him, and he nods in response. She didn't know much of the fire demon but that what she had assumed if that was correct. "if we are allies, why do you speak ill of my father?" She still had a hostile like gaze on him. " Just because we're allies doesn't mean I have to be nice, and I don't dwell on the past since I know how to move on." The hooded stranger spoke. Skarlet was bit conflicted on what to think of all this now. Her mind was spinning with questions and everything else. "I'll give you time to decide on what you want to do." He hopes it would be the right choice. As he knew where others that dwell on the past ended up being killed. A wall of fire suddenly jumps between them, surprise the red woman as she jumped back for distance. As the flames died down, the demon male disappeared. Skarlet wondered where he went, and who he was. As she looked at the ground, she noticed there were burnt shapes. As she walked closer she saw it carved out something that read 'Hellfire' it's what she assumed what the stranger was called at least. "So Hellfire, I wonder when we'll meet again." Skarlet spoke as she walked off into the night.


End file.
